


Desire

by Eldritch



Category: Onmyouji
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Springkink prompt "Magic during sex - "Tell me what else your magic can do.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Ah, Hiromasa," Seimei said, his perpetually mysterious smile firmly fixed upon his features. "What good timing you have."

"Timing?" Hiromasa found himself asking blankly, one foot within the gates of the garden. He had expected to find the onmyouji inside the house or lounging on the porch, as he was wont to do. But today Seimei had met him at the entrance to his property, his hair neatly swept up and his tate-eboshi already in place. "Are you... going somewhere?"

Seimei chuckled and stepped past his friend. The silken sleeves of his kariginu whispered as they brushed up against Hiromasa's side, leaving the faintest hint of the sandalwood incense the man preferred. "That would be the idea. A certain lord seems in need of my services. Are you coming along?" he added, calling over his shoulder.

That left Hiromasa to shake his head in an attempt to regain his senses and hurry along after him. Though it would have been well within Seimei's rights to use an ox-drawn carriage like the nobles of the city, it seemed he always preferred to walk. And, as Hiromasa was well aware of, the pace he set was nothing to scoff about. But working to keep up with the onmyouji distracted Hiromasa from the important question of just what Seimei was up to this time, so he found himself unable to complain.

\---

Lord Tachinaga was a small, mousy-looking man whose only distinction of any note, as far as Hiromasa was aware, was his above-average ability at calligraphy. The set of his thin shoulders and the harried look in his eyes suggested a person well-used to hardship, which made the fact that he felt the need to call in Abe no Seimei of all people for his current troubles all the more intriguing.

After the usual introductions and pleasantaries had been exchanged, Lord Tachinaga heaved a great sigh and delicately set his tea down. "It's my daughter, you see," he said at last.

"Ah," was Seimei's response.

"She's a good girl, you understand, demure and ready for marriage, but lately..." the man trailed off, and took another sip of tea as though to fortify himself before continuing. "I'll get straight to the point. I believe she's been possessed by some manner of vengeful spirit."

"Vengeful spirit?" Hiromasa's eyes widened in surprise. "Then you were quite right to call Seimei," he hastened to add when he noticed the mournful look Lord Tachinaga had thrown his way.

Seimei covered his faint laugh with his sleeve. "I daresay he's right. What are the symptoms?"

Their host let out another impressive sigh. "Perhaps I had better show you," he said dully. "But please keep in mind that I'm trusting you not to let word of this slip to anyone. Even her suitors believe she's merely ill."

Though they both gave him their enthusiastic assurances that the matter would remain discreet, Lord Tachinaga seemed singularly unenthused as he lead them through his modest compound into a room removed from the rest. Casting yet another despairing glance at his guests, he slowly slid open the door.

All Hiromasa caught was a flash of pale skin dampened and flushed before he automatically hid his gaze out of respect for the possessed woman's modesty. Seimei, however, seemed unaffected by the natural instincts of propriety. As he gazed at the woman's undulating form, she let out a cry that was distinctly one of pleasure.

"Oh dear," Seimei murmured. He sounded highly amused.

\---

"Is it really a demon, do you think?" Hiromasa mused. Having nothing else to do while Seimei set up the wards, he had been reduced to fiddling idly with his sleeves.

Seimei spoke a soft word over the latest ofuda before he placed it over the young woman's door, but did not respond to his friend's question.

"Oh, come on, Seimei. You know I don't have a chance in the world of figuring it out on my own," Hiromasa said, entirely truthfully.

Pausing in his preparation of the barrier, Seimei let a faint smile play over his features. "A demon, is it? I highly doubt it."

Hiromasa blinked. "Then what is it?"

"Imagine, for a moment, that you are interested in wooing this, ah, lovely young lady," Seimei said after a short pause.He tapped a new ofuda against his pursed lips. "But for some reason or another, perhaps your own status, perhaps her personal preferences, you are refused time and again. What course of action is left for you?"

"Not much," Hiromasa said wryly, remembering several of his own ill-fated love affairs.

Seimei chuckled low in his throat. "Well, perhaps not for you, as you're a genuinely good person. But for someone less confined by morals than yourself, there are several options left. One of which would be a curse, specifically designed to impinge upon the young lady in question's virtue until you are the only suitor remaining who is willing to take her."

Understanding slowly dawned upon Hiromasa. "Is that it, then? Some spurned suitor cursed her?"

"Well, I doubt it was the suitor himself who came up with the curse. He probably employed someone to cast it for him."

"Someone to-- you don't mean another onmyouji?" Hiromasa knew not all onmyouji were as respectable as Seimei-- and even Seimei had his moments-- but he had a difficult time imagining someone employing one for such a despicable act.

Raising an eyebrow, Seimei placed the next ofuda. "Perhaps. Or perhaps a person merely skilled in such arts. It wouldn't be a difficult spell, in any case, since it plays on intrinsic human desires."

"Then..." Hiromasa said slowly, his eyes never leaving Seimei's form, "your magic is capable of... that kind of thing? You could cast a spell like that?"

Seimei turned to face Hiromasa, his expression entirely unreadable. His lips curved into a dangerous-looking smile, his eyes half-lidded. "Of course," he murmured, spreading his long-fingered hands in a faint shrug, "though why on earth would I have any need of a spell to inflict desire?"

Watching the pale skin of Seimei's throat, the silken sheen of the strands of hair that had escaped the confines of his tate-eboshi, Hiromasa had to agree that the spell would be superfluous indeed.


End file.
